<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick and Treat by BE_papas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928674">Trick and Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas'>BE_papas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dress Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh被trick，Yancy被treat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick and Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>骨科，未成年，女装，肉<br/>想搞JK莉莉的产物，现在后悔还来得及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我真的要干这个吗？”<br/>15岁的Raleigh Becket，正在遭遇人生以来的最大危机。<br/>“是的。”Jaz的声音里有盖不住的喜悦。<br/>“嗯哼。”但他确认Yancy就是幸灾乐祸。<br/>“愿赌服输。”妹妹补上一句。<br/>是的，干。你们俩合在一起坑我。<br/>打赌这种事，他从来赌不赢Yancy，很多时候Raleigh怀疑Yancy出老千，但是从来没被他抓到过。<br/>这次的赌约是Jaz能不能约她喜欢的那个男生……叫啥？Ryan？出来参加万圣节舞会。<br/>出于爱护妹妹的心情，Raleigh猜她会，没想到她和Yancy沆瀣一气，约了自己的好朋友Sydney一起（是女生，当然）。<br/>Raleigh一时间不知道应该为了没人拐走他妹妹高兴还是因为输了赌约感到恐慌。<br/>赌注是输的人要被赢家打扮成任何样子参加万圣节Party。<br/>好吧听起来没什么……才怪呢！<br/>刚刚下课没一会儿，Yancy就载着Raleigh火急火燎地回家了，再以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他扔进了浴室，现在他正在被他哥强迫着，呃，用Jaz的剃刀，刮腿毛。<br/>赌注漩涡的妹妹也没闲着，她抓起她哥一只手，开始帮他修理指甲。<br/>“Rals，”Yancy的声音里是百分之五百的乐见其成，“你只用刮胳膊腿真是太好了。”<br/>Raleigh无法判断这句话是真的嘲笑还是因为Yancy懒得帮他处理更多体毛，是的他的躯干光溜得跟小婴儿似的，在更衣室里被人看到都会嘲笑他是女孩子，为这个他可没少跟人打架。明明都是青春期，胡子长得慢就算了，敞开衣服时若隐若现毛茸茸的帅气腹股沟？他只在梦里有。<br/>Yancy完事儿之后，让位置给Jaz，让她帮Raleigh修理眉毛。他自己则从兜里掏出了一盒小东西，拉过Raleigh的手开始摆弄。<br/>“哥，你真的会弄那个吗？要不要我帮你？”<br/>“没问题。”<br/>Raleigh觉得指尖突然冰凉，Yancy正用酒精棉片擦拭他的指甲。<br/>被Jaz强行掰正脑袋，Raleigh没有太多功夫注意Yancy在干嘛，但是当妹妹拿出粉饼的时候，他还是吓了一跳。<br/>“你们俩到底要干嘛？”<br/>“女高中生。”Jaz嘟囔了一句。<br/>“嗯哼，女高中生。”Yancy没脸没皮地附和。<br/>所以他今天晚上就要当女高中生了？<br/>天啊。<br/>Raleigh Becket，15年的光辉岁月毁于一旦。</p><p>所以这就是他现在的样子了，妆倒不是特别浓（至少不是烟熏妆，Raleigh认为按照自己的底子，要扮女高中生也得是清纯挂的吧？），但是Jaz坚持给他涂了樱桃色的唇膏。Yancy不知道从哪里弄了个假发片，别在了他半长不短的头发下面，不仔细还看不出来，这时后悔自己时常懒得去发廊也来不及了；最后妹妹捣鼓半天，看他坚决拒绝双马尾的份上，给他绑上了发带。<br/>至于那套水手服……他倒是想问他们俩从哪买到的。上衣只到胸口下方，不管怎么拉都露着腰，裙子堪堪盖住内裤，如果坐下就能看到他穿的内裤款式，还好是百褶裙，让他不至于穿紧身打底裤来遮住前面的一包，还有该死的袜子，也没过膝盖——这时候他倒是明白Yancy为什么要主动帮他刮腿毛了。<br/>“挺合身。”看着想方设法遮住自己肚子的弟弟，Yancy得出了不知道哪个世界来的结论。<br/>“哥我有点嫉妒你，真的，你要是比我更受欢迎我会伤心的。”<br/>Jaz一边自豪着自己化妆的杰作，一边退远欣赏整体效果。<br/>这时Raleigh才发现Yancy折腾自己的手是为了给他贴、甲、片。<br/>粉红色的，亮晶晶的。<br/>在Raleigh发作之前，打扮成低配版John Lennon的Yancy把他推上了车，Jaz等着Sydney开车来接她。</p><p>看在老天的份上，那件西装根本不叫cos！就是Yancy衣柜里的常服好吗！</p><p>他们下了车，跟熟人打了招呼，Raleigh恨死了大家看到Yancy之后露出来的那种名为“你真厉害又能把到新妞儿”的表情，他咬着后槽牙，强行压下把这种人揍到妈都不认的冲动——要不是Yancy一直牵着他的手，八成就坏事了。<br/>这还没完，在派对里从来自生自灭的Becket兄弟俩，第一次知道受欢迎真的很烦人。<br/>不，不是说没人发现女高中生Raleigh的真实身份，实际上定睛一瞧就能看出来他明显的喉结和骨节突出的手，还有明显不像女生的身高——但是这些都逃不脱在舞池里被人捏屁股的命运，有人隔着裙子蹭一下，还能当做无心之失，可是直接从下面探进他内裤的——<br/>Raleigh真的要揍人了，不管有没有他哥他都要动手了。放在平时，他感到焦虑时会无意识地啃指甲，可现在他看着自己手上亮晶晶的甲片只好抬起来又放下，Yancy得逞的阴谋只能给他的怒气槽火上浇油。<br/>也许揍趴两个人，暴力女高中生就会成为新潮流对吧？<br/>在Yancy拒绝了可能第十亿个上来约他跳舞的女生之后（并没有那么多，Raleigh觉得自己有点夸张了），他窜到Raleigh身边，鬼鬼祟祟地从怀里掏出了两瓶酒。<br/>第一次喝酒的感觉没那么好，那玩意儿太辣，呛得Raleigh直咳嗽；好在第二口就自在许多，晕乎乎的感觉上来之后，他的脸颊都泛着可疑的红潮。<br/>但喝酒的好处是，他可以不用太在意别人看他的眼光了，期间可能有人摸了他的腰，或者腿，或者屁股，可Raleigh脑子里怪怪的，不是说他想揍人的冲动消失了，只是……<br/>他想使劲招呼那些不知好歹约Yancy跳舞的花蝴蝶。<br/>被这个想法吓了一跳，Raleigh扯了扯Yancy的衣角，表示自己玩够了，该回家了。</p><p>Yancy的车停在背街的角落，他们来得有点儿晚，所以只好把车往远了停。尽管是万圣节，也过了小孩跑来跑去的时间了。<br/>夜晚微凉的空气让Raleigh的脑子稍微清醒了一丁点儿，就一丁点儿，好让他能思考为什么看到有人约Yancy就像同时吃了八百个柠檬一样酸气冲天——<br/>思考的结果就是，在趁着Yancy试图绕近路穿过一条没灯的巷子的时候。<br/>Raleigh把他推到墙上，狠狠地吻了他。<br/>Yancy——看来他也喝了不少——从善如流地搂住弟弟露在外面的一截腰肢，天晓得今天有多少人在那块光洁的皮肤上上下其手。<br/>樱桃色的唇膏蹭得他俩脸颊上到处都是，这玩意儿尝起来居然是微甜的，Raleigh忍不住伸出舌头舔掉，又被Yancy含住舌尖，沿着唇线反复舔弄。<br/>Raleigh一把扯掉碍事的Lennon眼镜和他莫名其妙的假发，他哥看上去终于正常了点——他甚至怀疑Yancy花了所有的预算在他这身行头上，假发的质量也差太多吧？<br/>手指穿过荡漾的金发，Yancy托住Raleigh的后脑，加深了这个吻，受欢迎的大哥就连吻技也是教科书级别，他扫过Raleigh的齿列，喝了不少果酒的弟弟连津液都是甜的。<br/>稍稍分开，Raleigh趴在他哥肩膀上调整呼吸，却感觉到Yancy的手从根本没啥意义的上衣下摆伸进来，沿着肋骨的轮廓一直抚摸到胸口，揉捏早就变得硬挺的乳头。光滑的胸口皮肤像黄油一样细腻，介于青年和少年之间的模糊印象让人忍不住想到卡拉瓦乔的酒童。<br/>但是Raleigh是金发，穿着奇怪制服的他更像被黄色网站用作banner的金发尤物。<br/>操，因为这件该死的水手服，Raleigh不得不承认今天一整个晚上，他乳尖就一直保持着这个状态，还好制服不紧身，不然激凸就真让他跳进阿拉斯加湾都洗不清了。<br/>他们俩互相抚慰不是第一次，不过可能是因为这次喝了酒，意识还恍恍惚惚的，Raleigh觉得自己硬得比什么时候都快，百褶裙被顶出了诡异的形状，他报复性地隔着裤子捏了捏Yancy的阴茎，满意地看到他也难以自持，于是轻轻亲吻了他的嘴角，一路轻吻到耳根。<br/>“Dr. Becket，”Raleigh尝试回忆师生毛片里常见的女主台词，一边蹲下拉开Yancy的裤链，“May I……？”<br/>什么都不能阻止玩上瘾了的Raleigh，而他认为刚刚那段是他今晚最棒的角色扮演，鉴于他其他时间都只想把别人揍得跪在地上找牙。他仰起头，把长发甩到脑后，膜拜一般，用一只手揉搓着Yancy胯间的一团；另一只手掀起自己的上衣，让他哥即便在昏暗的小巷里也能看见他正在玩弄自己一马平川的胸部。<br/>用牙齿拨开内裤，Raleigh在Yancy的阴茎弹到脸上的时候也没躲，反而顺势从根部舔了上去，含住顶端时满意地听到Yancy难耐的谓叹，让他的虚荣心又多了一点，就一点。毕竟不管今天谁来约了他哥，能让Yancy抓着头发往嘴里操的人只能是他。<br/>Raleigh也不知道怎么解释今天对Yancy那气冲云天的占有欲，但是去他妈的，他就是近水楼台，这本来也不是公平竞争——想到这，Raleigh心底忍不住泛起得意的傻笑，丝毫不在意嘴里越来越大的阴茎把他呛到咳嗽。<br/>Yancy倒是见好就收，他把Raleigh拉起来，三下五除二扯掉他的内裤，在弟弟嘴里尝到自己味道的同时，变戏法地从兜里摸出了一小支润滑剂和几只安全套。<br/>Yancy Becket，不愧是时刻准备着的万人迷。<br/>但是这点让Raleigh有点莫名火大。他是说，如果今天晚上不是因为他打扮成这样以及随时会奋起斗殴，Yancy才不会一直跟在他身边，说不定就随便找个女生这样——天啊Yancy他18岁了，有选择女伴的自由——像他在他们家走廊上幽会过又让Raleigh打掩护的无数女朋友——<br/>Raleigh脑子一片混乱，他很清楚地知道自己在嫉妒，平时如果他嫉妒Yancy，他就去找个女朋友，毕竟Becket家的弟弟行情也挺俏，但是现在……不行。<br/>Yancy用一节指头探进Raleigh身体的时候他还沉浸在自己的小剧场里，光是想想他哥和别的女人在巷子里寻欢作乐，Raleigh就忍不住热血上头，现在他尚且可以把罪魁祸首归于酒精，仅仅今天而已。<br/>一条腿折到胸口，方便Yancy动作，Raleigh在他有意无意触碰到敏感点的时候发出黏腻的呻吟和请求，又小心地不让墙里正在看动画片的小朋友听到，只好面色酡红地咬住Yancy的肩膀，在他身上印下小小的痕迹。<br/>扩张到三只手指的时候，Raleigh觉得自己的腰像化掉的糖稀一般酸软——一定是他今天一整晚都露着腰的缘故——他气若游丝地请求Yancy进来。<br/>“Dr. Becket，”他说，“请教我……”<br/>胡乱地把多余的润滑剂抹在Raleigh裙子上，反正它已经够皱了——Yancy扶着阴茎，慢慢填满Raleigh青涩的身体。<br/>他们俩永远都能配合得很好，不用Yancy说，Raleigh就能把腿抬高，让他操进更深的内里；他的内壁热得像火软得像绵，从四面八方包裹着Yancy，形状完美契合，并在他离开的时候恋恋不舍地挽留；他的屁股含着Yancy的阴茎，嘴里含着他的手指，任由对方摩挲他的黏膜，再拉出淫靡的银丝。<br/>Yancy不敢有太大动静，只能浅浅地抽插，生怕惊动了还没睡觉的路旁居民，但是这种做贼心虚反而让快感更加高涨，Raleigh在忍不住呻吟的时候会把他的指节咬得生疼，而他也很难掩盖住自己沉重的吐息，只好泄愤一般咬上弟弟的锁骨，他们像两头角力的狼。<br/>而对Raleigh来说，站着做爱不仅仅是刺激——他讶异于他哥的老道，即便他没有什么功夫照顾自己的阴茎，他也能每次或多或少地擦过他的前列腺，一点一点把他逼上快乐的高峰。<br/>快要哭出来了，Raleigh心想。他的前列腺液打湿了裙子，那点儿难以蔽体的布料这会儿变得又湿又皱，像块破布似的挂在腰间，Raleigh嫌它碍事，可他总不能光着屁股走回车上。<br/>快高潮的时候Raleigh忍不住自己碰了碰一直被冷落的部分，极乐的烟花在脑子里炸开，在他发出高亢的声音之前，Yancy的吻把所有都吞进了肚里。他依然在不紧不慢地抽插——不得不说，他对Raleigh的身体真的十分痴迷，光说后穴的挽留和他断断续续的呜咽，都是任何一个女性都比不了的绝妙体验。他很柔软，也很坚硬。他是他的弟弟，他们了解彼此。<br/>得亏有安全套，没让那条本身已经足够糟糕的裙子彻底万劫不复。<br/>他们俩没浪费时间在事后温存上，只是以最快速度移步到车里，那儿有十指交缠，和更多更多的吻。</p><p>——</p><p>因为穿太少，Raleigh第二天就发烧了。<br/>他发誓此生再也不要让他看见那套该死的衣服。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>